Hairline from Crazy
by Sky Sketcher
Summary: A dream comes true and shatters his reality. His everything. Now he must live in servitude and he isnt a he anymore! Hilarity ensues in this story of master and servant.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! Thanks for choosing my fanfic. I'll do my best to keep you all happy...no you cant have a cookie.

Summary: He was always just the typical otaku. The type who dreamt of stuff like this every night but always knowing it would never happen. Little did he know fate was a bastard.

_thoughts'_

'**kyuubi'**

"spoken word"

'jutsus'

**Disclaimer**: Contrary to popular belief, i do not own Naruto.

* * *

You know those nights where you dream of joining your favorite anime characters in thier adventures.Fighting demons with Inuyasha, entering the crazy world of Ranma 1/2, or even falling in love. Well for Khristoph this is him. Now he's not one of those otakus that everyone thinks of. You know, the fat and sweaty fanboy type. Nah, Khristoph was pretty lean and muscled with long brown hair that hung over his eyes and down to his shoulders. But thats where the difference ends. He loved his anime/manga ways as much as the next otaku. He's just wished and wished for something more. something to take him to the world he loves the most. The world of Naruto...

Khristoph sighed as he placed his pencil down on his desk drawer and placed his hands on his hands as he spun lazily around in his rotating chair. He looked at his small room while spinning faster and faster. "Roger that recon. Bogeys at 12 o'clock! Tsuu! Tsuu! I cant get a visual! Argh! The left shields down, were completely vulnerable! Boom! Our hulls been cut through!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Khristoph stoped his spinning (which made him a little dizzy) and looked at his sister who only stared at him with a questioning look. "Umm...nothing?" he replied a bit sheepishly. it was always a bit embarassing when his sister caught him goofing around. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever dweeb. Just be ready for dinner in a little bit and Mom says to clean your room."

Khristoph stared at her like she grew two heads. This earned him another roll of the eyes. "Whatever, just do it. It's not going to kill you." and walked away from Khristoph who was making stabbing motions and noises to himself. Khristoph stopped at looked at his room again. To tell ya the truth it was kinda messy. But if he cleaned it..hed never be able to find anything! He sighed and decided not to do it. It wasnt worth the effort. "How troublesome.." and smiled to himself. He loved that line. Though if he said it too much people glare at him and thats too troublsome in itself..heh there he went again. Khristoph sat down and looked at the piece of paper he had been working on. It was his original character. Though he could come up with everyones character easily, he had trouble coming up with his own. He knew he didnt want one of those Mary Sues that alot of people had. Or one of those characters that were half demon or angel and befriended characters so easily. Nor did he want a character that was all like "I'm and avenger. Must kill person." angsty-broody guys.(Sasuke!) or those characters that wield all the elements and have some kinda demon seled inside them. And thats really the only character everyone wanted for themselves. Khristoph only had the title "Original Character" at the top and a basic character structure drawing in the middle. He twirled the pencil in his hands as he thought...and he still couldnt come up with anything. Khristoph was going to sigh again but decided that was enough sighing for today. Well he wasnt getting anywhere right now, and he might as well draw some random character. pressing the pencil point down lightly he began to shape in the figure.

The sister returned a few moments after he had just started to sketch in the clothes."Khristoph! Its time for dinner!..." she gave him a glare. 'Youre drawing hentai girls again arent you?" Khristoph waved his hands protectively in front of him. "No! She has clothes on I swear! Please put down the broom!" She gave him another glare but put down the cleaning object she was using. She came over next to him and looked at his handiwork. "Not bad.Though could you not give her a short skirt and an actual robe? and what about her skills? What kind of personality does she have?" Though my sister may annoy me when it comes to hentai she actually in kinda interested in anime as well. But i just drew this girl. dont expect me to come up with her stuff already! If this was an anime I'd have a bulging vien as i grinned. "Sure I'll make it into a dress but i just drew her so ill get to the extra stuff in a bit." She rolled her eyes. I swear I want those eyes to just roll so fast they'll take off like Hot-Wheels. "Anyways you do that ya dweeb." and walked away."Witches ride brooms." I muttered only to be met with a bang on the head due to broomstick. What'd I tell ya? I rub my head and look at the drawing in front of me. She has extremly long baby-blue hair that hung below her waist even in a ponytail with a cute young face and yellow eyes. He drew her with a slim body type and had the girl wear a regular gray hoodie with gray shorts that came down below the knees. and just because he felt like it, he added a white collar with short metal spikes sticking out. Content with my work i decide to play a video game to get my mind off of the drawing. It was kinda freaking me out how good it looked to me. Even starting up the game i kept catching glances at it. I couldnt help myself. Eventually i couldnt get into the game at all. Even though i havent played it before and usually was blown away by the storyline and graphics. I sat in front of the drawing again and just stared at it. Looking at the small details and everything. I had to sigh. Screw the 'sigh' quota. There had to be a reason I drew the long hair. was it just because I liked long hair?...no thats not it i preferably liked shorter hair, not short-short but shoulder length. Oh man i never knew coming up with original stuff was so hard! I only had to write down what I was told to. _'Well..maybe I could base her power off a game..hmm...'auroura power? No..too destructive. Argh! A swordswoman? Nah, too many of those? Controlling her hair and using it as a weapon? haha..no...or waitaminute! Thats perfect!'_ I danced in my seat because of my joy but it also broke underneath my wieght because of my joy. I groaned as I got up. Note to self: Make character very light and ease up off the fast food for awhile.

A yawn came out of my mouth and I knew I needed to go to bed considering I havent slept in a couple days. (Yay! Energy drinks!) _'I guess I got enough done today.'_ I jumped..well leaped is more like it ontu my bed and snuggled into the pillow. "Oh sleep, I was wrong to ignore you. Forgive me!" I said and nodded off to sleep for what I hoped was a good dream...not noticing the eeire glow coming from the drawing.

_Dreamcycle..._

_I walked along side Naruto and Team Seven as we strolled down the many strets of Konoha. "Sakura-chan?" I ask the pink-haired girl hanging ontu Sasuke. She raises her head in question towards me. "Nani?" I sigh. That girl is totally oblivious. But she still is so adorable! I just shrug and point towards Naruto who was for some reason staring at a floating butterfly like it was very very interesting. She just rolled her eyes. "Ugh. The dobe is wierd like that all the time."I look between her and Naruto. "I know that but...hes really being wierd...even more than usual." she just shrugged like it wasnt her problem. I sigh as I shake my head and walk up to Naruto. "Yo! Naruto!" He jumps back in shock. ""ahhgh! Khristo! Dont do that!" I grin at him as I walk next to him. "So what was so interesting about that butterfly?" He raises and eyebrow at me like I'm the crazy one...well I am but thats not the point."Are you blind? Did you not notice that buterfly had mittens on? Or the two dogs playing poker earlier?" my eyes widen at him. "Naruto?...what have you been smoking?" "I havent been smoking anything!" He yelled very loudly. "I dont do drugs! All I had was some wfunny tasting Ramen okay! Jez! Trying to make me out like a stoner." right about now my eyes are like this. 0.0 and i have to ask. "Ummm Naruto?..Why was your Ramen funny tasting?" He just shrugged his shoulders at me like his outburst never happened. "I found some herbs that smelled funny but tasted good and put them in my Ramen broth. it was quite good now that I think about it. Mmmm I should find more and make more of that stuff." I shake Naruto hard and violently. "Naruto! dont ever do anything with that stuf again!" "Why?" Argh! Why always the why question? "Because its...its...poisonous! yeah! Believe it!"_

_He just glares at me. 'okay but thats my line. Mine I tell you! mine!" and grabs something invisible from the air "Muwhahahah. Mine." I start to back off away from him. he was really starting to scare me now. "Hey wheres Sasuke-teme? i wanna kick his ass!"_

_I sighed and shrugged."Over there next to Sakura-chan." "Woah! Forget Sasuke! Whos the babe next to Sakura?" Im confused right now. as should anyone. "What babe? I dont see anyone." He rolled his eyes. What is it with everyone rolling thier eyes at me! "dude you seriously need glasses. Nevermind ill just introduce myself." with that he runs ahead. Leaving me behind scared of whats to come. Naruto runs and just sarts making out with a dog...yes a dog. And all everyone can yell is "WTF!" My eyes cant take this and niether can my stomach. So I rush to the bathroom and therefore empty my stomach.. this goes on for a bit...ok done. i start washing my hands and take a moment to look in the mirror and jump back in shock. There in the mirror was the girl from my drawing! She gave me a cute wink and giggled. I can only just stare stupidly and get up to walk away. But I cant, i'm stuck staring at her. Her voice is cold and warm at the same time. Freezing my bones and warming my cheeks. "Oh youre not going anywhere sweetie. youre mine now. Forever." I laugh sheepishly. "I'm honored and all but can we do this another time i'm kinda trying to have a dream and your making it a nightmare." she gave a pout. "Aww I'm scaring you?..Well too bad. you and I are one now. I'm not going anywhere." I shake my head. "Note to self: Dont stay up for two days striaght." She giggled again. "Nyaha! Thats not it!"_

_"Umm what is it then?" She giggled and didnt say anything more than "Youll find out soon enough."_

I awake with a start. Realizing I'm still in my room I breathe a sigh of relief. Whew that was kinda crazy. I wonder what she meant by 'I'll find out soon enough'? whatever it was just a crazy dream...wait the drawing! I look for it where i left it and..its not there! I'm really freaked out now..but what if I'm just overreacting? Maybe Leslie took it just to spite me. Yeah..thats gotta be it..I head towards the kitchen to get a drink...just to find someone had drunken all of my orange juice. Noo! life has no more meaning...soo i just drank a big glass of milk. I gulp it down, enjoying the cold feeling in my brain after that wierd ass dream. After that I started to head towards my room when I noticed something on the couch watching T.V. I graba fireplace poker nect to me and grip it in my hand. No idea why we have this when we dont have a fireplace but I'm glad we do right now. I ready the object in my hand and prepare to swing when his voice stops me. "I wouldnt do that. It wont work on me anyway." I'm confused and scared and I think my legs fell asleep..I dont like this one bit. "Who are you and what the hell your doing in my house? And why are you watching Dragonball Z?" He gave something that sounded like a chuckle. "Oh just doing business which I would have done sooner but I noticed you all have a tape showing my entire life. I thought it interesting." he laughed again as if he could see my expression.

"Yes a bit too flashy but most of its true. Anyway I better get this over with or the higherups will get on my case. jez theyre worse than Chi-chi sometimes..wait! My boss **is** Chi-Chi!" and laughed like it was hilarious..I just thought him crazy. He coughed and got up and I gasped when ..holy flying monkeys its Goku! He grinned and began speaking once more. "Ok I'll try to make this short and sweet. Sometimes the Elder Gods throw a grand Celebration and host different contests just for the hell of it. to put it simply they threw a "tranfer world' contest and looked at all the dorks..i mean cough people who had thier own character and well..cough the Elders went throught the characters and I believe they were pretty mad at all the characters. "Too powerful! Would upset balance" was what they said or something like that.

When we came across yours. Nothing but 'can control hair and use it as a deadly waepon in many ways' and well you were the best choice. Since youre character has no other stuff." I try to take this all in but..yeah I'm shocked and slapped silly. "Anyway your the lucky winner! " Goku throws a capule on the ground and it explosed revealing some sort of human-sized chamber. " Get in, but remember your character is your character. You chose it. Oh and youll never be able to come back so you have a choice but that doesnt really matter since im sure what you'll pick." I open my mouth but nothing can come out! Goku sighs "I knew yu were going to say that..let me just put this away" and reaches for the 'minimize' button on the chamber-thing. "No!" i finally manage to say. Goku whips around and tthrows me into the chamber. "Good luck! Any questions will be answered some other time. we'll contact you." and closed the door. I'm shocked, Im uncomfortable and Im freaked out and exited but then a horrifying fact hits me...i dont have a original character..except for that drawing..waitaminute!

FLASH

* * *

Thats it for Chapter 1. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Review plz!

Next Chapter: Teddies and Teaparties


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! Nothing better to do than make you happy! ...yes i have that kinda time on my hands.

Anyway I'll try to update amost every day but i am currently in the progress of making a chibi-comic so expect it every other day...(truth is i should be doing it now but im doing this just to spite my supervisor.

I'd do the whole '_thoughts'_, **'kyuubi'** thing but its too troublsome...darnit! I just did it. sigh How troublesome...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto..though i think i have some stock options...whatever those are.

* * *

My mind reeled as everything spinned and colors swirrled. Blue became orange which became elephants...yeah I was tripping something bad. It took awhile but everything seemed to slow down and finally came to a stop. That didnt stop me from emptying the contents of my stomach though. _'You shall be missed cup ramen...Hey I was wondering where I put that thing!' _

I slowly got to my feet as going any faster would make my head spin again. I look at the area around me. Nothing but trees and foliage as far as I can see. To tell ya the truth I have no idea where I am or where I'm supposed to go. I sigh and curl my knees up to my chin. And for some reason my chest started to hurt when I did that. I tried ignoring it as it was probably something from the transfer and curled tighter but that only hurt worse. I uncurled and touched my chest where it hurt only to reveal that I had...a tumor! My eyes widened as I felt the large lump coming from my chest. I coulda cried then...but then I looked and saw I had...another tumor! Right next to the other. _Oh woe is me! I'm too young to die!_ I mentally screamed in agony until something clicked in my head and I stopped and looked under my jeans. My wonder wand had been stolen! _I knew those stories I was told as a kid were true! I shoulda kept a hand on it! Damn you Weenie Thief! _I shrug it off, no big deal. It was just my package of those mini-oscar miener weenies and a toy I got from Mcdonalds. But something was bothering me. Aside from the fact I had two tumors food stash had been stolen and my toy: thats was all I could think of that was wrong. I proceded into my 'think' pose which consisted of me twirling my hair around my fingers. (Hey! Guys can do it too! It's not only a girl thing!) My eye caught the color of my hair in my hand and time seemed to stop for me. The color of my hair which shoulda been brown was baby-blue...and it hit me. The "chest tumors"...the wierd feeling in the lower part of my stomach. My eyes widen in horror as I check and decide not too right after. I knew what I would see and it wasnt what I wanted to. It was then I truly became sick to my stomach and screamed loud enough to be heard in outer space...but nothing came out. My hands came to my mouth as I tried to scream again...still nothing. Salty drops of water came to the corners of my eyes as a sudden realization hit me. And I cried...I was a girl.

The sun danced playfully across Team Gai's training ground as the young shinobi sparred furiously against each other...well two of them were as Tenten was worn out while Lee and Neji were going at it all out. Tenten layed on her back and let the sun warm her face. "Yosh!" a loud voice startled Tenten out of her trance.

"Absorbing the fires of youth from the sun are we Tenten?" Maito Gai, her sensei, had to be the most fashionless man she had ever seen. But she let it pass. No matter how bad he looked or how much it irked her, he was a extremly powerful Taijutsu specialist that earned respect. That and he was her sensie and she really didnt want to run 10 times around Konoha to _"restore the flames of her youth". _"Yes Gai-sensei." He only smiled at her and a familiar ping niose was heard as the sun hit his teeth. This man really had to stop seeing the dentist so many times...Gai looked at his prized pupil and Neji sparring. "Ah! how thier fires burn with youth! yes!" he congradulated his students. Tenten gave a small grin. Yeah her sensei was wierd but it kept things interesting. Suddenly Neji stopped fighting and activated his Byakugan. Lee didn't get the hint. "Ah! My rival is getting serious! This is most wonderous indeed! Yosh!"

Neji stopped Lee's kick and kicked him a few feet away. "Stop Lee." Gai sensed something wrong as well and came up next to his student. "What is it Neji?" he asked in a not-gai-like voice. Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "Nothing just some girl crying though she seems to be freaking out." Lee raised his fist, "Yosh! Then we should see whats wrong! " Gai beamed as his student. "Very good Lee! We should! Lets go!" Neji frowned. It had to be the girl got rejected by a boy and was angry. But something was wrong. A rejection shouldnt constitute a reaction like she was having. Neji just shrugged his shoulders and followed behind the green duo with Tenten right on his heels.

They arrived at the forest clearing where the girl was and stopped. Well Lee and Gai stopped at a screeching halt which made Tenten go in front of them to see what it was that stunned them and got stunned herslef. The girl was **really** freaking out. Smashing rocks and pounding the ground. Lee turned around and started to walk away. Followed right by Gai-sensei. "where the hell are you two going?" Tenten whispered loudly. Lee and Gai had scared expressions as they tip-toed away. "We'd rather live thank you." they said in unison. tenten sweatdropped. '_cowards'_ and turned towards her Neji-kun. well not really 'hers' technically but she was getting close! "Neji?" she tentavily asked him noticing his serious expression.(Like he has any other?) He shushed her and took ahold of her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear and they started to kiss furiously. thier love not bieng held in any longer...well thats what she pictured in an instant when he shushed her. Neji walked carefully towards the girl and seemed to lose nerve and backed off. "Your turn" was all he said. Tenten rolled her eyes. As many dangerous shinobi he had killed youd think he could handle a girl...well at least his hotness makes up for it. Tenten walked slowly towards the girl until she got a few good feet away. "Hey?..Excuse me? Are you allright?" The girl heard the voice and ran off like a blur. Neji snickered. "Well well Tenten. Seems you scare off women as well as men." Tenten glared at him. she coulda killed him then ...but his white eyes made her fall in love again. Neji activated his Byakugan again. "Shes dangerous and apparantly unstable. Her capture is first priority. i'll try to head her off while you inform Tsunade-sama." tenten nodded and they both took off...

Tsunade was there..she could feel it. Her life could well depend on this. She was almost there. One more card...there! Tsunade silently cheered at her achievement. She had finished a castle made completley out of cards. She would laugh at them all now. They said she couldnt do it but she had broved them wrong. _Ahhhhh_ she stretched carefully as to avoid destroying the castle. For once Tsunade was at peace...until she heard the demon call. "Ohayo Tsunade-baa-chan!" (no pun intended.) Tsunade jumped in surprise, almost knocking over her castle. she breathed a sigh of relief when it didnt fall. 'What is it Naruto?" she hissed. Unperturbed Naruto laughed. "Nothing just Tenten told me theres some super fast girl thats feaking out and seems to be really lost." tsunade shrugged "That all?" Naruto put his hand to his chin, "Now that I think about it..she in kinda running people over and smashing things in her way." Tsunade sighed, "I'll get to it right away." And just when she thought she could relax. Tsunade leaped from the Hokage tower and used her own speed to jump quickly from rooftop to rooftop. tsunade scanned the area whilst she ran. A few minutes later was when she noticed the light blue blur..and indeed she was running people over. _'Talk about hit and run.'_ Tsunade thought as she chased after the girl.

Nieji was pissed. He was really pissed, not only had she outran him but when he kept heading her off she slipped right through! and she was running around in no particular direction. It was if she was mocking him! Neji snarled. He was going to get that girl for this...

Kakashi strolled along the streets reading his trademark novel in front of his face. all the while snickering at a part he just read. He was just strolling down the street when his name was called. "Dammit Kakashi! Youre still reading that garbage!" Kakashi sighed. "Good afternoon Anko." and started to walk away. But Anko was right on his heels. Yelling at him about how sick that book was. Kakashi rolled his hidden eye. She was always ontu him about this. "Anko" Said person stopped her rant in mid-sentence. "what?" Kakashi stopped walking and faced her. "One, dont diss the book. Two, I'll stop reading this the day you finally admit you lust after me.' Kakashi snickered and Ank just stared at him in shock. Kakashi raised his hands. "Oh but theres no hurry. But youre dreams will come true when you do." Anko's shocked expression turned to one of rage as she clenched her fist, ready to pound the perverted jounin. Kakashi prepared to run away at that last moment but a light blue blur ran him over and imbedded his face into the ground. Anko stared in shock at the figure she hadnt even hit yet...she had wanted to hit him but this was good too. It was strangley satisfying...

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Elder Gods stared at the picture in front of them of the young boy..errr girl as he was now, running at inhuman speed and reminded of the girl breaking rocks with her fists. They were not happy. These powers were not given to the boy. A boom appeared in front of them as Goku was summoned in front of them. One of the three Elders stood up. "You should already know what you are here for. Present your case Fate." Goku or should i say Fate nodded and took a respectful bow. "I take blame for my actions but it was unfair of me to send the boy to that world with naught a voice or chakra or even a choice of his gender. So i came to the conclusion that adding speed and strength would do. It was only fair seeing as that form wasnt his true original character." The Elders were silent then the Second spoke. "You have always done what you have been told without asking for anything. This we can overlook this once but again we will not permit." Fate nodded. The Third who had spoken first spoke again. "Though there will have to be changes. Right now he..I mean she is too powerful right now. That unlimited strength and speed rival that of a god and this is unacceptable." Goku stared for a moment before nodding. "then what will the changes be? The desicion is yours. i give my agreement to what you say." The only one who hadnt spoken gave a gruff cough. Signalling he was going to speak. everything became deadly still and quiet. The First rarely spoke so this was a surprise to them. "The speed may stay but she will only be able to run like that for a limited time. 15 minutes should do. The strength will go. Far too dangerous to anyone if her path leads her to total destruction.' they all nodded. it was fair enough. 'Though her former powers need punishing. It had caused a disturbance in the force of our universe." The second stood up. "What is this! i though we had agreed we would overlook this incident this once." The first gave him a cold glare that made him sit back down. "First of all we agreed to overlook Fates part in this incident and agreed that we would make small changes to it." Fate hung his head low. He wasnt liking where this was going. The third sat silent before speaking, "However much I disagree with the punishment, I have to agree we only agred to overlook Fates part." the Second glowered and mumbled but his agreement was noted. The First having made everyone understand continued, "As to her punishment..." he said and stopped to look at the boy's new form. "Whoever first touches the collar around her neck she will be forced to follow thier every command." The other Elders eye's widened respectively. This was very very odd. it must have been one hell of a disturbance. Fate looked like he was going to yell at the First but shut his mouth. He agreed to thier every decision. It would do no good for him to speak now. The First continued. There was more? "however the bond can be given to another with thier and the girls consent. her actual consent. so as the master cant order her to consent." The elders nodded slightly, fair enough, could've been worse. Thier decision final and agreed they snapped thier fingers at the same time and it was done... Fate bowed and left to continue his job...

**_Back in Konoha..._ **

Uchiha Sasuke sighed as he walked along the streets path enjoying the warm sun. It would have been more enjoyable if he didnt have two loud, obnoxious and annoying girls clinging to both of his arms. Cooing him and arguing at each other. If Sasuke had use of his arms he would've used them to cover his ears and run away screaming "I cant hear you! I cant hear you!"...but that wouldnt be good for his reputation. "Sasuke!" the pink-haired kunoichi on his left whined. "please be my boyfriend!" this of course just instigated the platinium blonde to use her own womanly ways to attempt to seduce Sasuke. He had really had it up to here with these two and was about to loose his cool when his ninja senses told him to get to the side. sasuke broke free of the girls holds which made them intantly latch on again. '_Dammit, theyre leeches. I swear they are!'_ Sasuke pushed them away which actually almost made them fall over backwards into a bigpile of almost dryed mud. they teetered dangerously on edge when they finally gained balance on thier own tow feet when a light-blue blur ..well blurred in front of them pushing them back in shock into the mud. Sasuke restrained a smile. _'Thank you Mr. Blur.'_ And before he headed off sasuke kicked the cages next to the embarassed girls, covering them with feathers. ahh yes he did enjoy that very much.

Gaara really didnt know why he was in Konoha. He remembered sleeping comfortably with his teddy when he suddenly found himself here. Like some mystic force summoned him here. (cough What?) A light blue blazed past him spinning him like a top. When he finally stopped he saw the Hyugga panting heavily. "Cursed girl..." If Gaara had eyebrows at least one of them would be raised in question. "Girl? What do you speak of hyuuga?" Neji looked to his side seeing the Sand sibling. Great, just great. Like today wasnt bad enough. "Just some girl thats causing me a whole lotta pain." Gaara just shook his head. "I always knew yu had girl trouble but to have one actually run that fast away from you... " Gaara smirked. He loved annoying these Konoha ninjas. Neji glared at Gaara but his glare quickly changed into a sadistic smile. Suddenly Gaara didnt feel too happy. Something told him this wasnt going to be good..."Tell you what..you help me catch the girl and I wont tell everyone that the cold-blooded Sabaku no Gaara has a teddy bear." Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at his hands and there was his teddy bear, still in his hands. if gaara wasnt so mortified at everyone learning his dark secret hed wonder why the teddy was still with him like he was still sleeping with it. Gara gulped but nodded. He really didnt have a choice in the matter...Neji's name fit so perfectly in Gaara's situation. He was screwed... (A/N: neji means 'screw' or "nut' seriously it does.)

Neji couldnt believe his luck. He actually had Sabaku no gaara by the balls...in a matter of speaking. Neji couldnt help but chuckle. I mean come on, Gaara with a teddy bear? Thats like imagening Itachi with a stuffed rabbit.

Itachi sneezed. "Someone talking about me. probably sasuke talking about killing me as he usually does." Itachi gazed in loving adoration at the stuffed rabbit in his arms. "But youd never to kill me would you Mr. Flops? youd never leave me either. And I wouldnt leave you either. Father tried to force me to trash you. So i killed him along with the entire clan. they tried to take me from you.but nooo. I wasnt going to let that happen. i only left sasuke alive because he wasnt trying to take yu away from me. too busy with his tea parties...which is wierd in my opinion." Itach hugged his "friend" and fell asleep.

Sasuke shivered..he got the feeling someone just revealed his darkest secret. but that couldnt happen. noone would ever know...Sasuke shrugged. If anyone did know hed just Chidori anyone who knew. Sasuke picked up a tea kettle and poured a cup and handed it to a ninja action figure with a pretty hat on. "Here you go Ms. musashi. ohh! Are you serious? _Mrs. Musashi_? I didnt know you and Onimusha were hitched! My apologies!"

Gaara had scattered his sand across a huge sector of Konoha, if anything passed through it then his sand would automatically render it motionless...I mean capture it. Gaara resisted the urge to just squish the Hyuuga but that wouldnt be any good for his country so he just seethed openly. Neji stood next to the sand sibling which was pretty bold of him considering the massive killing intent coming from Gaara.He scanned the area from his viewpoint with his Byakugan activated. There..he could see the girls blurred form as it sped through the streets. Neji nodded to gaara and kept his finger pointed exactly where the girl was. gaara clenshed his fists and closed them around the figue...but alas was too slow. The sand hasnt hardened enough to hold her right thus she broke free but gaara had gotten a good look at her features as did neji. If her yellow eyes were not so wide and fearful she would been extremly cute. The collar was kinda kinky but they kept that thought to themselves. Neji's eyes still followed the girl. "Gaara, I have an idea." gaara muttered something that oddly sounded like "dont hurt yourself" but Neji ignored it.

"We'll both stand in the midlle of a street she hasnt gone through yet. and when she comes our way you use your sand as a wall and I'll attempt to capture her." Gaara simply nodded. It wasnt a good plan but it was all they had at the moment.

* * *

So? What'd ya think? Review with your opinion.

Oh and I'm still unsure who should touch the collar but when yu review vote for the char yu want.

I accept anonymous reviews as well..

R&R!


End file.
